Rules Meant To Be Broken
by Aaliyah-Babygurl
Summary: There's a light hint on twincest or maybe it's a strong brotherly love. People always break rules but it doesn't mean bad things. Sometimes it leads to something new and beautiful. The main pairing Cody/London. Thanks My-Little-Imagination for being beta


Cody was nervously tapping his fingers against the wooden surface of the table, behind which he had been sitting for the past hour. He was looking at the papers of the application form from Universities, which he hoped to attend. There were folders and prospects from Yale, Princeton and Harvard, the most respectful Universities in the country.

He sighed heavily, putting his papers aside. Cody wasn't in the mood for that right now. He put his head onto his hands, slowly closing his tired eyes. He hadn't slept the night before, thinking about the upcoming prom. He hadn't been excited since he hadn't found a date yet. No one had wanted to emerge at the final important event with a nerd, which Cody had been in students' opinion.

Cody tried to suppress the urge to sigh loudly once more. Unlike his twin brother Zack, Cody wasn't so popular and good at sports. He sucked at basketball and couldn't get in any sport sections which their High School had to offer. Girls usually went for jocks and rich guys with a Cadillac in the parking lot. Cody wasn't in any of those categories.

He heard the door in their suite open sharply and then closed with a loud click. Cody knew it was his brother, who most of the time forgot that their mother was sleeping at that time of the day. At nights, she was singing at the Tipton's cabaret and then she was craving for at least eight hours of sleep but with noisy troublemakers as her twins, it was almost impossible.

Truth be told, Cody didn't want to see anyone. He wasn't in the mood for any noise his brother was definitely able to bring with himself. People usually called Zack a 'prankster' or an 'evil twin'. Cody called him a 'hurricane' because he could turn everything into ruins in a flash of time. Wherever Zack was or went to, he brought chaos with him. That was why Cody loved his brother that much.

Cody smiled tiredly at the thoughts of his twin brother, wrinkling his nose and trying to get rid of the officious sunrays that were playing with his long blond hair, tickling his face. Whenever he was upset over something, Cody knew he had that one person who would never turn him down, no matter what.

Zack, being a caring and loving brother, never judged him and always stood by his side even at those moments when Cody was wrong which happened not that often. He supported Cody in every possible situation. That was what big brothers usually did for their youngsters. That was what Zack did for Cody whenever the younger twin had to face his problems and misunderstandings.

As if on cue, Zack abruptly opened the door into their joined bedroom, closing it behind himself with the sock of his sneakers. He flopped onto his messy bed, throwing magazines with semi naked girls and shiny cars on the covers off the bed and onto the floor.

"Cody, this prom is going to be awesome. I'm so excited, you can't even imagine." Zack was mumbling happily. "I asked Marissa if she wants to come with me and she said yes. She's one of the hottest girls in our class." He dreamily closed his eyes.

Cody didn't even react at his brother's words, as if he didn't even hear him say anything. Zack threw a piece of paper at Cody that earlier had been his last math's test which to his own surprise he had passed without his brother's help.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Cody asked, rubbing his neck. "I was almost sleeping."

"I was just trying to get your attention." Zack said, smiling mischievously. He loved getting on Cody's nerves. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"You said you are going to prom with Marissa. Congratulations, Zack. What do you want from me?" Cody said roughly.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked worriedly.

"Everything's fine." Cody answered, rising to his feet. His body craved for a comfortable bed. "I just can't decide between Yale and Princeton."

"Lie. I know you're lying. What happened? You know, you can tell me everything, right?" Zack said to Cody, slowly making his way to his brother's bed.

"I'm not lying. Just tired and want to sleep." Cody protested.

"But it's only 6 pm. You can't be that tired."

"But I am."

"And if you have forgotten, we have plenty of things to do. We need to buy tuxedos for prom night."

"I don't want to go." Cody answered, whining.

"Why?" Zack asked, sitting on Cody's bed. "What's wrong?

"Just don't want to. Isn't that enough?"

"No, not for me at least. So shoot. I'm all yours." Zack carefully brushed his brother's strands of hair out of his eyes and tucked it behind his ear.

Cody wrinkled his nose, leaning against Zack's warm palm. When they were alone, the twins didn't feel ashamed by their open affection for one another. Zack loved touching his brother's soft skin, kissing his temples and entwining their fingers. They felt safe when they held each other, sharing the same air and mixing their breaths into one.

Their relationship was fragile and priceless and they did everything to protect each other. The twins themselves didn't know what more in their relationship was: friendship or brother's love. Most likely, there was everything and something more they couldn't define, yet. Their love was on the verge.

"I don't have a date for this prom. I don't have a girl to go to with." Cody sighed, putting his hand on top of Zack's.

"But what about Laura, isn't she going with you?"

"In the last moment she's just turned me down, so I'm not going."

Zack didn't know what to say. He hardly ever had problems with girls, and even when they turned him down, Zack didn't think of it as if it was a big deal. He just moved on, finding another one. Cody on the other hand cared too much.

"Then it's her loss. Not every girl deserves to be seen with one of the Martin twins." Zack said, laughing. "Look at us; we're too good looking for High School girls."

"I guess you're right." Cody agreed, pressing his forehead to his brother's.

They were looking into each other's eyes, trying not to say something stupid or spare. That was a moment when words weren't needed. That was a moment for their silence.

"I'm always right. I'm the older one." Zack said, smirking.

"And you're the best." The younger twin said, because Zack had proved long time ago that he was trustworthy.

"You know what the funny thing is? Laura was just a replacement because I didn't want to be there alone. There is one girl whom I actually wanted to spend the prom night with but I know she won't be there for me. She's everything I want and like and I don't have anything to attract her."

"Are you still into London?" Zack asked carefully. "Then why don't you ask her to be your date?"

He knew that Cody really liked their best friend. It wasn't desperate amorousness; he just really cared about her and felt confident when she was around. Cody wanted to ask her to come but he was sure she would turn him down.

"You're kidding me, right? She doesn't want to be seen with someone like me. What can I give her? Besides we're friends and she would never go out with me, not to ruin our friendship."

"You just underestimate yourself. Cody, you need to do something with your low self-esteem. Give yourself a shot."

"I'm not like you."

"We will figure something out. I love you, bro. And I'm always here for you." Zack whispered, hiding his face into the crook of his brother's neck. "Damn, you make me so corny, Cody. You make me more sensitive. I guess it's not that bad after all."

He traveled his trembling fingers behind Cody's neck, down his spine, pressing his short fingernails between the younger's shoulder blades and receiving in return Cody's suppressed groan.

Cody brushed his bitten lips against Zack's flushed cheek, whispering how much he loved him back. He wanted to show Zack his feelings even if they were, in his own opinion, messed-up.

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably you would start whining about things you're not okay with." Zack laughed, closing his eyes. "And I'm sure you won't ever forget this prom night. It will be terrific. It will be our last night with them and then--" Zack suddenly stopped talking, holding his brother even tighter.

He didn't want to talk about their future and didn't want to think about possible times when Cody won't be around anymore, won't be there for him, to support him. Cody won't be that person who was perfect to keep quiet with. Zack wasn't ready to choose a separate path from his brother's. Zack wasn't ready for upcoming radical changes.

Neither of them spoke that night again. Everything had been already said for them.

***

Zack had been trying to adjust his bow tie right for the past ten minutes. He never thought he would be so nervous at the prom night. Everything had to be perfect if he wanted to get a kiss in the end of the night. Zack smirked at his own reflection in the mirror, smoothing imaginary wrinkles on his tuxedo.

Cody walked into the bedroom, moving closer to his twin brother.

"Do you need help with that?" Cody asked Zack, pointing to his bow tie. "Seems like you don't know how to tie it right."

"I never wore this thing before." Zack admitted his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"I can tell." Cody answered, smiling at his twin. "You look good in tuxedo"

"Thanks, so do you." Cody adjusted his brother's bow tie. "Done."

They smiled at each other for the last time, moving into the living room. Their mother was holding a camera in her hands, keeping important moments in her memory. Kurt, their dad was smiling at his twins, proudly looking at them.

"You're grown ups now. My little babies." Carey choked on the sobs, hugging them closely to her.

"We're not babies anymore." Cody protested, trying to wriggle free from their mother's grasp.

"I know, but for me you will always be little babies, my babies." She pinched their cheeks.

"We're late, mom. See you tomorrow."

The twins kissed their parents goodbye and headed to pick up Zack's date.

"By the way I have a surprise for you." Zack said mysteriously, winking at Cody. "I promised you won't forget this night."

"I hope so." He sighed.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Zack asked, faking an offence.

"Well, no, but--"

"Then no buts. Just relax, Cody."

"Maybe I'm just worried because I'm not sure what I want to do with my life. I'm not sure that I want to go to Yale, maybe I'm just not ready to be a grown up."

"We're all scared, believe me. You just need to know that I'm always here for you." Zack patted his brother's back.

"I know but it feels like all this time I've been trying to convince myself that and I just want it to be over with. I've been trying to act like an adult for so long but I guess it didn't make me happy. I feel like I've lost something important. I didn't realize that you're just a kid once and an adult for the rest of your life." Cody said quietly. "Maybe I need to take a break from education and enjoy simple things that life has to offer us. I'm just tired of trying to be good in everything."

"Maybe you have expected too much from yourself. You've been improving your skills all the time. You've wanted mom to be proud of you and she is. And so am I. Just don't rush anything. Take your time, bro."

Cody didn't say anything else, because he knew his brother had understood everything perfectly.

***

Zack had been dancing with his girl, carefully leading her through the dance floor, trying to impress her with his dancing skills. Carey had been trying to show them some moves, so they wouldn't have to feel ashamed.

The DJ switched the track. It was the perfect time for a slow dance. Everyone took their dates' hands, leading them to the dance floor. Cody didn't move from his spot, staring at his brother's moves. Zack was somewhat good for an unprofessional dancer. 'He's good even at this', Cody whispered to himself.

Suddenly he felt palms covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" This girl breathed out into his ear.

"Your voice sounds really familiar to me." Cody said, smiling a little.

He loved charades and it was definitely one of them. Cody certainly had heard this voice before but because of loud music over her whispers, he couldn't identify it.

"Of course it does. I didn't want you to be alone tonight."

"Just tell me."

This girl dropped her hands, turning him over. If his eyes were open, he would sure notice the smile on her lips and unfamiliar shine in her eyes. It seemed like she was in love again or maybe it was just a light in the hall.

"Open your eyes. Or you want me to be your secret?"

"I don't know."

Cody admitted. Blindfolded he found her hands, brushing his fingers against her soft skin. It was intriguing to be dancing with a 'stranger'. It wasn't about looks. It was about dance. The only thing that mattered was that they felt comfortable around one another and even hundred of staring eyes couldn't stop them.

The girl looked up at Zack, mouthing 'thank you'. Zack smiled at her, smirking.

She was leading Cody though the dance floor. With her, he felt very confident. It didn't matter whether he was doing well down there or just being embarrassing in front of students.

She was small in his hands. Her body was lithe and fragile. Cody felt his fingers shivering from excitement and something he probably had never felt before.

"You're not that bad at this, Martin." She said, laughing.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, I would never do that to you, Cody."

Slowly he opened his eyes, trying to get use to the light change. His mouth slightly hung open. It wasn't shock even though this whole time he had been dancing with his best friend, London Tipton. There was something different in his heart, some unfamiliar feeling in his stomach.

"It was Zack who asked you to come, wasn't it?" He said, smiling. "He promised me a nice surprise, so I guess he was talking about you."

"Let's go and find a place a little more quiet."

London took his hand, leading him outside. For a second time he was the submissive one. They went to the terrace, closing the door behind them.

"To be honest, I was relieved when Zack told me you didn't have a date for the prom." London said, blushing. "And don't say anything. I know it sounds wrong but--"

"That girl turned me down at the last moment. What's so good about it?" He asked, taking deep breaths.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that. All I was trying to say is that I'm really happy because now I'm standing here, with no one around. Just you and me. I'm happy because down there on the dance floor you were the real king of the prom. I'm glad she has turned you down because dancing there with me, you were so happy like you never been before. I don't remember seeing you smiling that way. It wasn't forced or anything. You were really natural, Cody Martin, and I'm glad to be a part of your happiness." London said, gasping for air. "I enjoyed that dance, Martin. I really did and so you know I--"

Cody put finger on her wet lips, making her quiet. It sounded like a love confession from her. It was something Cody hadn't heard before and probably wasn't ready for.

"London, I like you too." He said, whispering. "I really do."

"But I didn't say anything about that." London blushed.

"Well, then I guess your eyes are lying to me right now."

"You're so full of yourself, Cody."

"Not at all. I'm just being honest with you here." Cody whispered, hugging her close to himself.

"So, it means we both like each other?" She sounded unsure.

"You're really a smart girl, Tipton." He smirked at his friend.

They heard the host of the prom announcing the King and the Queen of the night but at that moment, it didn't matter for them. He held her close, looking her right in the eyes.

"You know what I'm about to do right now?"

"What?"

"Kiss you, London Tipton. I've wanted to kiss you so bad ever since I opened my eyes and saw you in front of me." He admitted.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

London jerked Cody forward, waiting for him to kiss her. He slowly closed the gap between their faces, capturing her lips into the light kiss. Cody was caressing her body with his hands, carefully pushing his tongue into her mouth.

She moaned into the kiss, arching her back. It was strange to kiss your best friend. Strange, but in a good way. Cody bit her lips, licking them and sucking her tongue into his mouth. He wanted to move her even closer to himself, wanted to make her his, even if it was just a minute of weakness, even if later they would regret everything they did.

Cody didn't want to let her go because never before was he so close to this moment of the pure bliss. Never before did he think he could be so happy, just standing there with the only girl he could always trust in.

They slowly parted, trying to hide the fact they were both embarrassed, avoiding each other's glances.

"Do you still want to be here?" London asked out of her breath.

"No, we probably should find a more comfortable place. It's prom night and I want to spend it with you."

They ran out, searching for a place to hide, where no one could see them, and they found it behind the closed doors of her luxurious suite, on the black silk sheets.

"What are we doing, London?" Cody asked, panting.

"Going loco." London answered honestly. "I don't care what happens tomorrow when we're awake. I don't care if this is a mistake because I want to be with you right now."

"I don't want to ruin our friendship. I won't be able to pretend this night never happened."

"If you want to stop, just tell me, Cody, and I will stop."

"I. Just, please--"

"I don't hear you." She laughed against his lips. "Say it louder."

"Just don't stop. I want you, London."

And she didn't stop, passionately kissing his lips and unbuttoning his shirt.

"I wish you could have been my first." Cody whispered against her plush lips.

"Did you love that girl?" London narrowed her brows. "Or was it just sex for you?"

"Well, I thought I was in love with Barbara but I was wrong. I just felt comfortable with her."

"Do you regret what you did?"

"I guess not, because I really cared about Barbara and it was really special to us." Cody answered truthfully. "But if I knew, that one day you'd be the one kissing me, I wouldn't have had sex with her."

"I love honesty, Cody. That's why I always have been so close to you. You're nothing but kind and honest. You know how to treat women right and make them feel special about themselves. And the most important thing is that you're not like Zack." They both laughed, entwining their fingers.

"Sometimes he can be really obnoxious but other than that he's the best brother and friend I could ever wish for."

"If it wasn't Zack we wouldn't be in this situation." London whispered, running her fingers against his bare chest.

"I guess I have to thank him."

"Okay, but once after I'm done with you." She smirked, trailing hot wet kisses down his neck and nipples.

Cody was hard underneath London. She could feel his flesh though the thick jeans material. There was a small problem down there which London was about to help Cody with.

"Then I hope this night never ends." Cody said.

"Believe me; I'll take care of that. This night will be endless for us."

Cody flipped them over, positioning himself between her spread legs. He threw her dress away, admiring London's curves and beauty of her semi naked body. Cody maneuvered his hand along her shoulder, down to her breasts and fluttering belly. London was craving for touches and caresses. She was craving for him and nothing could stop them from that serious drown.

He traveled his hand lower, kissing her skin with the tips of his trembling fingers. She was definitely satisfied with what he was doing to her. Cody carefully and slowly pushed his fingers between her thighs, lowering his head down and kissing her forcefully.

"Cody." She moaned loudly, arching her back and closing her dark, almost black with arousal eyes. "So good."

"And it's going to get ever better." He said, smirking, slowly taking the last piece of clothing off her body.

Sure thing that night was going to be endless, with moans and touches, fears and confessions.

Who said you can't fall for your best friend? Rules are meant to be broken.

***

"So how was your prom, bro?" Zack asked curiously, as Cody came into their bedroom.

"It was okay, I guess." Cody said tiredly.

"Just okay? Are you serious?" Zack asked in disbelief and shock. "Because I can tell you're lying."

"Why would I lie to you?"

"You didn't like my surprise?" Zack asked disappointed. "I was hoping you would be happy to see London there because I knew how much you care about her. I did everything to see you happy. Gosh, I'm such an idiot, what was I think--"

Cody put his lips over Zack's mouth, making him stop talking. Zack's eyes were wide open from surprise.

"What was that for?" He asked Cody.

"To get you to stop babbling. Sometimes you don't know how to stop talking. I did love your present. No one would ever do things for me like you did. You're the best brother I could ever wish for."

"I'm flattered." Zack laughed, running his hands through his own hair. "I guess I need to do more good deeds to hear such words from you."

"You just need to be yourself." Cody smiled at his brother.

"So how was it?"

"Terrific. It was the best night ever." He answered. "I already miss her."

"Is it love?"

"Maybe, but not as strong as my love for you." Cody said, laughing.

"Asshole."

"I'm serious. No one would ever be so close to me as you are."

"It better be true or else--"

"Shush," Cody hugged him tight, caressing his brother's bare skin. "I love you, Zack Martin, and you do know it."

Cody planted sweet kiss onto Zack's lips, sharing his breath with his brother.

Who said you can't be in love with someone you're not supposed to be? It's just another rule that was meant to be broken.


End file.
